


Sleepover at Lydia's

by stalia_lover



Series: TW Girl Bonding [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Friendship, Gen, Girl Bonding, Mentioned Stalia, Sex, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stalia_lover/pseuds/stalia_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia invites Kira and Malia over to have some girl time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepover at Lydia's

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf or any of it's characters! Just wanted to write a fanfic on my favorite show! P.S. this is my first time writing a fanfic so if you have any comments please post them! Thank you I hope you enjoy!

The smells of pizza, Pink perfume, and bonding filled Lydia’s room. Across her room were bags of various chips and candy that she had bought earlier up in the day with her new friends. She usually wouldn’t buy as much junk food as she did, but she let tonight be the exception since she was having a sleepover with Kira and Malia. She was in need of some girl time, since all she’s done for the past two months was stay at home or hang out with Scott and Stiles. They had gotten back from the store thirty minutes ago, grabbing as many snacks that they could that would probably last Lydia all the way into next week.  
They were starting off their night by painting their nails, Lydia’s own suggestion. Kira laid at the foot of Lydia’s bed, trying to pick out what nail polish color she wanted from the Lydia’s wide variety. Malia, looking frustrated, was going over her nails for the fifth time since she didn’t allow her nails enough time to dry before she stuck her hand into a bag of chips. Just when she was about to pick up her phone to answer a text, I made a tsk-tsk sound, reminding her to let her nails dry.  
Letting out an exasperated sigh, Malia looked up at me from the floor and said, “This is so stupid. Why are we even doing this?”  
“Because,” I answered, “it’s relaxing. Plus I thought you wanted to be a normal teenage girl? This is what we do.”  
“Whatever,” Malia replied. Another beep came from her phone. The 10th one this night. When I told Malia about this girl’s night, I told her no boys. I guess I should have mentioned that meant no texts from them either. But I couldn’t hold it against her. She had only been a girl for a few months, since she turned back from her 8 year stint as a coyote. As she reached to answer her phone, I didn’t make a fuss over her nails. Don’t get mad at me when you’re still painting your nails two hours from now, I thought, a smug smile crossing my face.  
“Ugh, I wish Scott would text me like that!” Kira exclaimed, finally picking out her nail color. At least Malia would have a partner two hours from now. I, on the other hand, was almost finished, only needing to put a top coat on since I just had to touch up her nails.  
“No you don’t,” Malia responded. “It gets super annoying. Stiles is lucky that he’s cute or else I wouldn’t even bother.”  
A happy smile crossed my face as Kira giggled at Malia’s response. I was really happy that Stiles had found someone that could love him as much he loved them. I knew how much he liked me, but since the deaths of Allison and Aiden I haven’t been up for a relationship. I’ve been staying single and focusing on myself, like Allison told me to months ago. Although I was single, that didn’t mean I enjoyed been alone, that being the reason I invited them over.  
“Yeah, Malia’s right,” I said, giving her a small smile. “It’s cute the first couple of times but after that it just gets super annoying and kind of clingy.”  
“Oh,” Kira whispered, stroking the nail polish over her nails. “Well at least Stiles seems interested in you Malia. Scott hasn’t made a move since we’ve come back from Mexico. I know he needs time, but how much? Lydia do you know?”  
Immediately my mind went blank. I usually had an answer for this, but since Scott was Allison’s ex and first love, I didn’t know what to think. If this had been anyone else I would tell them just to go for it and make the first move.  
As if she read my mind, Malia said exactly what was on my mind.  
“Why don’t you just kiss him?”  
“Uh, because he might not like me,” Kira blushed, taken aback by the question.  
“Well, you did say that he kissed you before, right?” I chimed in, trying to help Malia with her point.  
“Yeah,” She answered, “but that was before everything went bad.”  
“So, he still kissed you. Plus I can tell he stills likes you.” Below me I could see Malia nodding to my response.  
“Yeah,” Malia agreed, “you’re all he talks about when I’m over at Stiles’ house.”  
“Really?” Kira asked, her cheeks turning red again.  
“Yeah,” Malia responded, a smile appearing on her face.  
A silence filled the room, not making the room awkward, but rather filling it with a sense of bonding. Although we had become close after this moment, I don’t think Kira or myself was ready for what Malia was about to say.  
“So when does Scott talk about me?” Kira asked, trying not to sound curious, but failing in the process.  
“Well when we’re at Stiles’ house it’s usually before we start my training. Scott doesn’t really like stay afterward because that’s when me and Stiles mate.”  
As soon as Malia uttered those words, me and Kira’s eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. Our mouths hung open as Malia looked at us in confusion.  
“What?” She asked, oblivious to why we were so shocked.  
“When you say mate," Kira asked disbelievingly," do you mean that y-you and Stiles-"  
“Have sex? Yeah… Is there something wrong with that?”  
“N-n-no, there’s nothing wrong with that,” Kira stammered, dropping her head down, immediately regretting that she asked.  
“Good,” Malia smiled, then went back to painting her nails.  
“Um,” I started, “not wanting to be nosy but when did you guys start having… you know…”  
“Sex?” Malia finished. I nodded, not wanting to say the word.  
“Well, it started back when we were in Eichen House. But ever since-“  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” I said, stopping her before she went on. “At Eichen house? Did you guys use protection? Did you guys even have protection?”  
“Well, no. But honestly I like sex better without condoms. Condoms take away the intimacy of mating. I know Stiles was really apprehensive to having sex without them at Eichen house, but once we started making out he seemed to forget about it. Plus once I got on the pill he didn’t care as much, which I’m glad about because he’s too good at sex to have it ruined by a piece of rubber.”  
“Wait, when you say pill do you mean, like, birth control?” Kira asked, disbelief in her voice.  
“I think that’s what it’s called. Yeah, birth control. Either way I don’t care as long as I get to have Stiles’ lips on mine and his hands caressing my body. I especially like when he sucks on my neck when he starts to slide in his-“  
“Okay, Kira would you like to come with me to pick out a movie?” I asked, cutting Malia off before she told me something I didn’t need to hear.  
“Yes!” Kira exclaimed. They both left and ran down the stairs, leaving Malia in her room, looking confused.


End file.
